1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor that has a control circuit member, in which a drive control IC is installed, and also relates to a manufacturing method of such a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
One previously proposed motor, which is used in, for example, a power window system, includes a motor main body, a speed reducer and a control circuit member. The motor main body rotates upon energization thereof. The speed reducer reduces a speed of rotation generated in the motor main body and outputs the rotation of the reduced speed. The control circuit member controls the rotation of the motor main body. Recently, there has been proposed a control circuit member of the above type, which has a drive control IC (an IC, which has a transistor).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-511728 discloses a motor, which has no drive control IC. In this motor, terminals, which extend from a receiving member that receives a circuit board of a control circuit member, are connected to the circuit board at a connection. This connection also serves as a supporting structure that supports the circuit board.
In a case where vibrations or shocks, which are applied to the motor, are transmitted to the circuit member, the supporting structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-511728 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,029B1), which forms the electrical connection of the circuit board and supports the circuit board, receives a large mechanical stress. Thus, in some situations, electrical connections of the circuit board may be broken to cause malfunctioning of the motor.